1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semipermeable microcapsules containing a heterogeneous catalyst and a ferromagnetic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The immobilization of enzymes (homogeneous catalysts) by encapsulation within permanent, semipermeable microcapsules was first reported by Chang (Science, Volume 146, p. 524, 1964) who employed interfacial polycondensation to prepare polyamide membranes containing various enzymes. In subsequent work a number of enzymes have been encapsulated within semipermeable membranes.
Although the incorporation of ferromagnetic material within pressure-rupturable, nonpermeable microcapsules is well known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,916), the incorporation of such material within a semipermeable microcapsule has been studied to only a limited extent. Chang (Trans. Amer. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs, XII, 13, 1966) incorporated iron powder and an enzyme within a semipermeable nylon microcapsule which was to be used in an extracorporeal shunt system. The microcapsule was made by suspending the iron in a hemolysate-alkaline-diamine solution before microencapsulation. A tendency for lysis of such microcapsules prevented their successful use.